


He'll Never Love You (Like Me)

by ELGRIMES



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bonding, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Complicated Relationships, Developing Friendships, Disappearance, Esto fue hecho para el aniversario 28th de Sonic TH, Gen, Government Conspiracy, Mystery, OT5 Friendship, Post-Canon, Post-Sonic Forces, Pre-Sonic Forces IDW, References to Sonic the Hedgehog, Team Bonding
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELGRIMES/pseuds/ELGRIMES
Summary: El día en que Shadow tuvo la mala suerte de escuchar a Tails en su hogar, con la taza de café caliente escurriendo y el desayuno hecho un desorden en el comedor, se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien.Y ese algo, estaba cien por ciento seguro él a pesar de ser un verdadero bastardo con todo a su alrededor, se debía a la desaparición de Sonic the Hedgehog.{8 CHAPTERS}[Sonic Forces AU] SPIN-OFF de "People Don't Know (What We Know)"sonic the hedgehog & co. © SEGA





	1. Génesis

**Author's Note:**

> Esto lo estoy haciendo en un corto lapsus de tiempo para celebrar el 28° Cumpleaños de Sonic, para este sábado. Hice esto, más que nada, para mí mismo. Igual, pueden leerlo si gustan.
> 
> Irónicamente, aunque este fic trate de él y los demás personajes, empiezo diciendo que no salió lo que yo mismo esperaba. Me llevó mucho tiempo organizar todas mis ideas porque esta historia tiene relación con otra que estoy editando.
> 
> La historia tomó un curso tan diferente que igual estoy conforme con el resultado. Además, siento que no hay muchos fanfics en español en esta plataforma, así aquí estoy contribuyendo.
> 
> sonic the hedgehog © SEGA

I

Génesis

La palabra _héroe_ tenía un significado especial para muchas personas. La palabra _héroe_ era algo que a veces lo ponía en duda, y se quedaba uno que otro momento meditando por qué se le decía así a todo aquel que hiciese algo bueno por el mundo. La génesis y etimología de tal era una incógnita tan grande pero a la vez tan interesante porque repercutía en la moral que era utilizada a la hora de actuar.

No era un tema tan importante, para ser sinceros, pero era lo suficientemente curioso como para distraerlo del caos que su cabeza estaba viviendo en ese instante. Apenas le importaba la sangre escurriéndole desde la golpeada boca y la rota nariz, con el sabor del metal en la lengua y las manchas carmín en los dientes, el pelaje y la piel, porque el noticiero que describía el accidente de aquella tarde en Empire City parecía obtener toda su atención. Rouge y Tails estaban igual de callados que él, escuchando y viendo como la mujer de la televisión se ahogaba en miedo y desesperación por narrar los acontecimientos que estaban pasando frente a sus ojos. Había ocurrido en un campo retirado de la ciudad donde primero se había visto una pequeña chispa de fuego que creció con el pasar de los segundos, como un incendio, pero al acercarse el equipo de grabación hubo una explosión tan grande que nadie cercano a unos cuantos metros podría haber sobrellevado. Nadie sabía la razón de aquello, pero todos fueron testigos de cómo la tan conocida ráfaga sónica se había adentrado al desastre unos segundos antes de colisionar.

A Shadow le bastaron sólo unos nanosegundos para percatarse del problema, y de repente su pelea a muerte con Knuckles ya no tenía tanta relevancia cuando el mismo equidna gritó, haciendo eco por toda la base de G.U.N. y exaltando a un ansioso Tails y una choqueada Rouge, que era Sonic quien se encontraba en el lugar del accidente. Hordas de soldados empezaron a tomar lugar en sus camionetas y helicópteros, alzando la voz para dar orden y dirigir la misión. Rouge tomó a Shadow y Knuckles a Tails, y los cuatro corrieron como pudieron para alcanzar a la gente, llegar al mismo tiempo al lugar y rescatar al erizo que tanto habían estado buscando por meses.

El erizo intentaba dirigir el camino por donde el zorro manejaba la furgoneta robada —de hacía ya una semana— desde el asiento del copiloto, con el equidna y la murciélago gritando incoherencias en la parte trasera. De todas las veces en que hubiese deseado que el destino no jugase en su contra, Shadow prefería aquella misma porque muy dentro de sí no sabía lo que pasaría después de encontrarse con los soldados de G.U.N. en el lugar del accidente. No quería poner en peligro a nadie ni a los alrededores, otra vez, y muy en el fondo su lógica le decía que serían tomados como traidores si ponían un solo pie en el explotado campo. Creía que las cosas podrían salir a su favor, y que no sería tan difícil volver a esconder al erizo incriminado que G.U.N. llevaba persiguiendo alrededor de medio año.

Ya no le importaba nada hasta ese punto.

Entre tanto barullo los recuerdos lo golpearon, y se halló preguntándose cómo es que se había envuelto en aquello de forma tan rápida. De cómo las cosas eran tan diferentes antes de que Tails les contase la problemática desde raíz, de qué tanto tiempo habían estado yendo y viniendo por toda la región, y del cómo un malentendido y una discusión había dado origen a todo.

Fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de que su ideal sobre la palabra héroe era la punta del iceberg. Alguien decía _héroe_ y Shadow pensaba primero en Sonic, quien ya tenía una trayectoria conocida como tal. Esa génesis no sería suficiente para entender la perspectiva que les faltaba.

Y esa perspectiva era Sonic.

Después de pensarlo mejor, no necesitaba compadecerse de su ahora formado equipo o de él mismo. Necesitaba actuar. Y rápido.


	2. II. Desesperación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola.
> 
> Como podrán notar, quiero aclarar ciertos detalles de mis historias: 1. La caracterización de los personajes que uso está basada en su progreso ÚNICAMENTE de la versión de los videojuegos/plataformeo; no hay aspectos de las versiones animadas ni los takeovers de twitter ni nada por el estilo; toda la caracterización está tomada de la 'evolución' que hay en la 'línea cronológica' de los videojuegos.
> 
> 2\. Entendiendo el punto anterior, explico que mi caracterización de Shadow en estas historias suele llamar a los demás por sus apellidos/títulos de cargo/apodos. Por ejemplo, a Knuckles suele decirle "Guardián", a Tails lo llama "Prower", a Amy le dice "Rose" y a Blaze suele llamarla "Princesa". Esto es debido a que menciona por nombres a los más apegados a su persona, como en el caso de Rouge y Silver.
> 
> 3\. Este fanfic menciona varios acontecimientos que relato en mis demás fanfics, así que si aquí no los explico detalladamente es porque lo haré en otros fanfics que estoy elaborando y publicando con el paso del tiempo. Los capítulos son largos, pero vale la pena leerlos bien para saber cada detalle dé.

II

Desesperación

Los ojos se le cierran y solamente escucha un sonido sordo; es un pitido vibrante que le sacude los nervios y lo hace agacharse en el asiento para taparse las orejas por el incesante ruido de las balas proyectándose en la cubierta del auto y los vidrios ya rotos. La sangre sigue allí desparramada en su rostro y pecho, seca, con los guantes goteados en carmesí y tierra. Saca una de sus armas con la intención de responder los disparos, pero los gritos de Rouge advirtiéndole que no debe contratacar lo dejan aturdido al punto en que vuelve a cubrirse, abrazándose para evitar cualquier otra herida mientras la persecución continúa y Tails maneja sólo como Chaos manda. Todo alrededor lo hace sentirse mareado, con el estómago revuelto, apenas entendiendo qué hace allí y por qué de repente se siente tan mal.

Remonta el tiempo, de al parecer el principio a cuando todo aquel problema comenzó, y se halla a sí mismo parado al pie del pasillo, en su propio departamento, esperando el momento justo para avanzar y hacerse notar ante los demás.

Shadow no era un buen amante de las vacaciones, pero como no tenía de otra, debía tenerlas. Todo aquel que lo conociese, aún por más mínimo que fuese, sabía que el erizo amaba estar ocupado con cosas del trabajo y no necesariamente porque fuese una lombriz laboral o le apasionara trabajar, sino porque… no tenía mucho más que hacer. No tenía muchos hobbies y tampoco gustaba de muchas cosas, por lo que cada que tenía un descanso o un paro —porque era la única manera en que el Comandante lo detuviese de laborar—, Rouge pedía unos cuantos días también para estar a la par con él y así no salir tan seguido uno sin el otro. Estaban acostumbrados a las misiones en solitario, pero en lo personal preferían más estar en dúo (trío cuando OMEGA era integrado), así que era muy normal verlos a ambos quedarse unos cuantas semanas en los diferentes departamentos que compartían: uno en el centro de Station Square, uno cerca del cuartel en Westopolis y otro a las orillas de Empire City. Rouge aprovechaba para ir de compras o decorar el lugar de estadía mientras Shadow se distraía pasando sus horas en Internet, viendo televisión, limpiando o incluso repitiendo algunas de las recetas que la Señora Vanilla le había enseñado una vez que habían ido a comer al hogar Rabbit en compañía de los demás chicos.

Pero sólo eran eso: distracciones. Se distraía de pensar o meterse a la fuerza a las misiones que gustaba de hacer para así poder disfrutar una vida de ocio, que igual no llenaba ese vacío con el que ya existía.

No siempre le daban ese tortuoso descanso, pero de igual forma y como ya le habían dicho todos, debía aprovechar cada que pasase. Sin embargo, de todas las veces en las que hubiese estado conforme con tener esas malditas vacaciones, en aquellos precisos instantes pedía a los cielos e infiernos que el Comandante le hablase por el comunicador diciéndole que se había equivocado y que debía volver a la base, o que tenía que darle trabajo de última hora o cualquier otra barata excusa. Cualquiera era buena para salir de casa y no dormir ni ponerse esas horrorosas pantuflas que Rouge le había comprado en una de las carísimas tiendas que frecuentaba, ni quedarse en la tina caliente sin hacer nada, o terminar acostado mirando la televisión como en cada ocasión.

Hacía apenas algunas horas había terminado su jornada. Había sido una reunión clara, corta, concisa: el Comandante le pedía que dejase a los nuevos reclutas algo de trabajo, lo había sacado de dos de las operaciones más riesgosas e importantes del mes para darle oportunidad a la carne fresca que debía entrenar y familiarizarse con el labor que, decía Shadow, él hacía mejor que cualquiera en ese chiste de organización gubernamental.

No le gustaban las vacaciones, ni los paros laborales ni nada por el estilo, pero estaba tan molesto que apenas y podía pensar en eso en aquellos momentos.

Era casi de madrugada y hacía unas horas que él había llegado al departamento de Empire City montado en la suplente de la _Dark Rider_. Shadow no era mucho de usar los vehículos de G.U.N. para su propio gusto personal —a pesar de que el Comandante siempre le ofrecía traslado a las diferentes partes de la región—, pero desde una misión que le había costado la pérdida de su antigua motocicleta tenía ya la costumbre de llegar a su hogar y guardar el vehículo en el estacionamiento del edificio, subir al departamento y esperar a ver qué actividades tenía Rouge para hacer y no morir del aburrimiento. Se había bañado, limpiado y acomodado unas cuantas cosas en su habitación, recalibrado su comunicador y algunas de sus armas y hasta había tenido tiempo para navegar por Internet.

Por supuesto, la mayor parte del tiempo no contaba con que hubiese visitas en su hogar.

Shadow no era alguien que tuviese muchos amigos o compañeros de confianza… De hecho, no tenía muchos amigos además de Rouge y los conocidos que tenía en común con Sonic —que igual no estaban en su lista de personas prioritarias—, así que al momento de escuchar las voces provenientes por el lado de la pequeña cocina, decidió salir de su recámara para echar un vistazo y en caso de peligro, estar alerta para cualquier cosa. Pegado a la pared, con la rendija de la puerta entreabierta, optó por guardar silencio y espiar un poco. No tenía en mente o idea de quién podía estar a esas altas horas de la noche allí, independientemente de las razones que fuesen, así que su voz de la razón se imaginó miles de caras que, igual, nada más lograban confundirlo.

—Es un tanto raro —reconoció la voz de Rouge, con ese tono seductor, luego de unos segundos. Se hallaba cansada—. Pero no creo que la mejor idea sea quedarse sentado sin hacer nada.

—¿Crees que así hemos estado todo este tiempo, _murciélago_? —escuchó después una voz varonil, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra de forma molesta. Se movieron unas cuantas cosas de la mesa que hicieron ruidos metálicos, y Shadow supuso que quizá eran utensilios— ¿Nada más pasando el rato?

El erizo movió las orejas. Sabía que había escuchado ese tono de voz en alguna otra parte.

—Claro que no, cielo —Shadow pudo escuchar el suspirar de su compañera, harta de tener que pelear con cualquiera que estuviese a su lado sacándole de quicio.

Él siguió en su papel, esperando más contexto de la situación.

—No le hagas caso, Rouge —de nuevo una voz varonil mucho más aguda que la anterior pero un poco ronca. Shadow se concentró, sabía que había oído aquella voz que comenzaba a mostrarse frustrada también. Asumió que se trataba de alguien pequeño, puesto a que se hicieron presentes unas leves risas que bien él ubicaba de alguna parte, sólo necesitaba recordarlo para saber—, Knuckles tiende a decir lo primero que se le viene a la mente cuando está desesperado.

Shadow frunció el ceño.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Knuckles allí?

—Oh, lo sé muy bien, por eso no le tomo importancia —dijo la murciélago, y el bufido del equidna se escuchó tan fuerte que incluso Shadow rodó los ojos—. Lo he visto explotar tantas veces que ya no vale la pena intentar razonar.

—¿Estamos aquí para que me critiquen o seguiremos con nuestro asunto pendiente? —acortó todo Knuckles, dándole un pequeño golpe a la mesa antes de poder decir otra cosa— Se nota lo mucho que te importa por lo que estamos aquí, _batichica_ —le recriminó directamente a la murciélago, quien ahogó un grito, ofendida.

—Nadie está diciendo nada malo sobre ti, son hechos nada más —contestó ella, parándose y haciendo un ruido con el arrastrar de la silla en la que seguro estaba sentada. Knuckles trató de meterse en su pequeño discurso, pero Rouge estaba tan indignada que apenas y lo dejaba—. Yo también estoy preocupada por lo que está pasando, ¿sabes?

—No parece —dijo Knuckles, y Shadow frunció más el ceño por no entender a lo que se referían—. Pudimos haber ido con alguien más pero Tails insistió en venir contigo y Shadow para tratar de convencerlos de que nos ayudasen y así no alertar a los demás, e igual esto no está funcionando.

Y el erizo pudo jurar que escuchó al equidna _gruñir_. Se asomó por la rendija de la puerta, y con sólo un rápido vistazo pudo reconocer el pelaje rojo y amarillo de ambos. Tails se hallaba sentado en la orilla de la mesa, con Knuckles al lado y Rouge en la orilla contraria; tenían tazas blancas llenas de café, pan en un plato y un portátil que se veía un tanto pesado de color gris, de metal.

Luego, analizó la situación: ¿qué diablos estaban haciendo ellos allí? Lo que podía recapitular de la conversación es que estaban buscando algo y se les dificultaba tanto que estaban pidiéndoles ayuda. La pregunta entonces era, ¿por qué Rouge no iba a buscarlo?

Volvió a su postura anterior como pudo, sin hacer ningún ruido para que no se diesen cuenta de que estaba todavía espiándolos al otro lado de la puerta.

—No podemos pedir ayuda a alguien más hasta tener alguna idea de lo que está pasando, Knuckles —interrumpió Prower a los dos, bastante cansado, todavía tecleando en su computador.

—Si hubiésemos ido con los Chaotix, seguro ya tendríamos pista de…

—¡Ay, ya, Knuckles! ¡Siempre es lo mismo! —gritó Rouge enojada. Shadow se inmutó al sentimiento, pero se quedó tan apegado a la discusión que incluso él se imaginaba a la murciélago con los brazos extendidos, lista para golpearlo— ¡Nunca se puede hablar bien contigo! Si tanto quisieses arreglar todo este asunto, ¿por qué no…?

—No puedo —escucharon los tres a Tails, esta vez al borde de las lágrimas. El niño inhaló profundamente una bocanada de aire, se quejó y también ahogó un grito de exasperación—. No puedo contactarme con el comunicador, no puedo localizarlo ni con el chip de su muñequera y mucho menos puedo ubicar su última posición en el mapa de la zona… Voy a volverme loco —y cerró el portátil.

Ninguno habló por unos cuantos segundos. Shadow esperó, y muy dentro de sí le carcomió la duda del porqué de repente se habían callado cuando hacía apenas unos minutos Rouge y Knuckles querían matarse. Posó su mano en la puerta, y estuvo a punto de entrar para interrumpir todo hasta que volvió a oír la suave voz de la murciélago, quien al parecer había vuelto a sentarse en su silla.

—¿Y si, tal vez, se esté escondiendo? —fue más como un murmuro, como si no quisiese hablar tan fuerte para hacer un escándalo. Otro bufido de Knuckles y Shadow relajó su semblante y sus músculos— Tal vez sólo esté cansado y decidió tomarse un tiempo para sí mismo… Nunca se sabe nada con este erizo —continuó ella, intentando animar al zorro.

—Es que… —empezó a hablar Tails, sonándose un poco la nariz— Si él se fuese a alguna parte de imprevisto, me lo diría —prosiguió, no aceptando la propuesta de Rouge por más que ésta fuese lógica—. Siempre me avisa a dónde va y con quién, en especial si su comunicador se pierde o deja de funcionar.

—Eso es verdad —se metió Knuckles a la plática, estando de acuerdo—. Sonic siempre se contacta por el medio que sea y habla al taller, al menos.

Shadow abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo, un tanto confundido pero lo suficientemente cuerdo como para conectar todos los puntos que habían tocado.

Estaban buscando al idiota y no tenían idea de dónde estaba.

¿Era esa la razón del por qué Prower y el guardián estuviesen allí? Si lo veía bien, tenía más sentido de lo que pensaba. No creía mucho el ideal de que aquellos dos llegasen al departamento nada más para saludar o visitarlo a Rouge y a él. Shadow reconocía que ninguno de los amigos de Sonic les tenían tanta confianza a comparación del mismo Sonic, quien en ocasiones era el único que llegaba a pasarse por donde estuviesen para invitarlos a comer o a simplemente charlar. Shadow, en lo personal, no tenía comunicación con nadie además de Silver y Sonic desde lo ocurrido con el Imperio del Dr. Eggman*, así que no estaba muy pendiente de los demás y tampoco era muy apegado a nadie más que Rouge.

Era un tema que no quería tocar, pero debía considerar en esos justos momentos.

De igual forma, algo en Shadow no estaba conforme con sólo esa poca información. Necesitaba entrar, pero también quería observar qué más podían decir en su ausencia, quizá algo de vital importancia.

—Dénle tiempo, tal vez nos estamos preocupando en vano —un poco derrotada, la murciélago espero un breve momento para sacar a flote lo próximo a decir—. Siempre he considerado que Sonic tiene sus trucos bajo la manga… Ya saben, que tenga uno que otro secreto.

—Conozco muy bien a mi mejor amigo, y creo que lo que menos haría sería esconderme algo —habló Tails, ahora un poco indignado por lo dicho. Algo en su pequeño pecho empezaba a doler, y no sabía si era consecuencia de sus llantos o causa de sus sentimientos reprimidos—. Todo mundo lo sabe, soy la mano derecha de Sonic… Yo sé todo de él, no hay ningún detalle que se me pase.

Shadow se quedó pensativo. Miró hacia el piso, perdido en un mar de ideales, revuelto en la pesadez de tener que vivir con algo que le daba vueltas a su cabeza. Había tantas cosas que se preguntaba si eran verdad o no, y lo peor del asunto era que muchas de ellas le había tocado asegurarlas frente a sus ojos y en su propia experiencia. Se puso a analizar su propia relación con Sonic, y se percató de lo mucho que habían convivido a comparación de antiguos años donde apenas y se saludaban.

Eran anécdotas para otra historia, que tal vez nunca tendrían una explicación o volverían a ser tocadas. Las palabras de Tails resonaron en su mente, y lo único que le llegó a la consciencia fue el hecho de que eso, en particular, no era cierto.

 _No_ , gritaba algo dentro de Shadow, que lo hacía morderse los labios y regular su respiración. _No lo conoces bien_.

—Lo sé, y nunca dije lo contrario, querido —se escuchó nuevamente a Rouge—. Sé que son mejores amigos y te preocupas por él, cielo. Sé que es un poco difícil desapegarse de él, considerando todo lo ocurrido hace unos años, pero ahora mismo tenemos que enfocarnos y ayudarnos entre nosotros para saber exactamente cómo podemos resolver esto… ¿Cierto, Knuckles? —dijo la murciélago, captando la atención del equidna que se había mantenido callado y quien le asintió con una sonrisa más calmada.

Shadow no pudo aguantar más y decidió entrar. Necesitaba entender lo que pasaba, necesitaba poder comprender el por qué era de vital importancia hablar sobre aquel imbécil como todos los periódicos y televisoras hacían cada mañana. Empujó levemente la puerta, bastándole apenas unos segundos para tener la escena completa de los tres chicos postrados en la mesa llena de migajas y gotas de café regadas. Tails tenía irritada la nariz de tanto sonarse, con ojeras tan grandes que le daban un aspecto descuidado y débil. Knuckles, por su parte, se hallaba tenso pero su postura no cambiaba en nada; su ceño seguía tan fruncido como siempre, y con un humor intacto igual. Rouge vestía su característica pijama de dos piezas —un conjunto negro de top y shorts— y esas horribles pantuflas de peluche blanco que hacían juego con las suyas, teniendo la sombra de sus ojos y el rímel de las pestañas como el único maquillaje en el rostro.

Hacía calor, pero no importaba. Todo se mantenía en silencio, pero no importaba. Las miradas de todos se hallaron en un punto donde Shadow no supo si decir algo o simplemente sentarse en el comedor con ellos y hacerles saber que había escuchado absolutamente todo lo platicado. Optó por esperar a que ellos fuesen los primeros en decir o mostrar algo, pero era tanto el desconocimiento y la desconexión que fue Rouge quien se dignó a hablar.

Ella se había volteado a ver el reloj digital que descansaba arriba del microondas, y con una sonrisa se había dirigido a los tres varones mientras se levantaba de su silla.

—Son las cuatro de la madrugada —dijo, evitando cualquier otro contacto visual, intentando quitar cualquier incomodidad en el panorama—. ¿Cómo te encuentras? —hizo la pregunta al aire, pero Shadow sabía bien que a quien iba dirigida era hacia él.

La murciélago fue hacia la nevera para preparar algo de comer, pues la situación iba para largo. Shadow tomó su asiento, un tanto cansado, decidido a romper el hielo lo más pronto posible. Muchas habían sido las veces en que le pasaba lo mismo: nada más se paraba en algún lugar y automáticamente la gente comenzaba a irse o las personas se quedaban calladas para evitar hacer contacto con él.

Lo que admiraba del niño Prower y el guardián, era que ellos dos habían aprendido bien del idiota de su líder y no mostraban miedo o vergüenza alguna al estar con él en un mismo espacio. Sonic solía ser un despreocupado, y por consecuencia de ello a Tails y Knuckles tampoco les importaba mucho la presencia de Shadow.

Dicho y hecho, el zorro se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar y abrir el portátil de nuevo. Le dedicó una sonrisa a Shadow, quien lo miraba con un semblante estoico.

—Creo que te despertaron nuestros gritos —aseguró, tomando iniciativa en la conversación— Lo lamento. Perdona la intromisión —agregó, suspirando—, pero necesitamos hablar contigo sobre…

—Llegué hace tres horas —respondió él de manera neutra, en un tono fuerte, recibiendo una mirada confusa por parte de ambos chicos—. Yo no duermo —les negó con la cabeza.

—Eso explica tu malhumor —dijo Knuckles. Tails le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro que igual el equidna ni siquiera sintió.

—Mira quien habla, cielo —habló Rouge, poniendo unos burritos en el microondas. Tanto Knuckles como Tails y Shadow centraron su mirada en la murciélago, pero dado a que ella estaba un poco alejada y de espaldas, el trío no podía ver su cansado semblante—. G.U.N. pidió a Shadow darle oportunidad a los nuevos reclutas de hacer sus misiones sin que él se entrometiera y les arruinara el show —rodó los ojos de sólo recordar la larga plática con el Comandante, y se giró sobre talones para recargarse en una de las encimeras—. La élite le dio vacaciones porque lo han visto muy _tenso_ desde hace dos semanas —y con una sonrisa burlona, Rouge le arqueó una ceja a Shadow.

El énfasis de la oración hizo al erizo hacer una mueca y fruncir el ceño. Quizá para Knuckles y Tails no era algo importante a considerar, pero para él sí y por mucho, principalmente por lo que significaba todo aquello: hacía dos semanas que Shadow tenía problemas de concentración. Se quedaba mudo, pensativo, nadando en pensamientos que él mismo sabía que no tenían un fin, y se sentía inútil porque hacía mal su trabajo, costando tiempo, dinero y esfuerzo.

Lo peor de todo, es que la anécdota que había causado y originado todos esos tropiezos seguía tan viva en su mente que, durante esos días, había evitado hacer contacto o hablar con alguien más de lo usual. Rouge le había pedido tocar el tema para liberar un poco de su estrés, pero Shadow sabía que era algo que no podía contar abiertamente hasta estar seguro de que estaba listo para hacerlo.

Y la sorpresa era que no lo estaba.

No negó nada de lo que la murciélago relató, por lo que el zorro optó por echarle una mirada al equidna en son de apoyo, y él le asintió con la cabeza aun cuando muy dentro de sí no aprobaba el hecho de tener que pedir ayuda a alguien como… Shadow. El niño tomó compostura, y aclarándose de nuevo la garganta, aprovechó a que Rouge les dejaba la comida recién calentada para volver al tópico de la plática.

—Vaya, debió haber sido una semana dura como para considerar que tú, de todas las personas, estabas así —dijo Tails, un poco sorprendido.

Un sorbo al café, una mordida de Knuckles al burrito, una pequeña sonrisa tímida antes de soltar la bomba, un Shadow desinteresado por fuera que asentía con cierta ansia de resolver el misterio detrás. Quería estar al tanto de la situación lo más pronto posible, pero no le hallaba un término a todo ese lento proceso de interacción.

Odiaba ser así.

—Lo fue —dijo ahora él, recibiendo otra taza de café por parte de Rouge, quien se sentó a su costado, ocupando el último asiento del comedor—. De todas formas, no estoy tenso —y miró de reojo a la murciélago que le correspondió, reflejando indignación. Ella sabía que era una mentira, pero decidió seguirle el juego—. Soy la perfecta forma de vida definitiva, mi composición biológica funciona diferente a la de todos ustedes —se dirigió hacia Tails exactamente, y el zorro por inercia se hizo hacia adelante, mientras lo veía a los emocionales y brillosos ojos azules que también reflejaban los carmines suyos.

Para ser honestos, Tails sabía sobre eso. Había tenido la oportunidad de ojear algunos de los documentos del Proyecto Shadow, hacía ya unos años atrás durante el fiasco del A.R.K., con la ayuda de Rouge. Era todavía algo pequeño y no se acordaba de mucho, pero desde siempre le había interesado tanto poder explorar esos tópicos que lo más cercano que tenía para conocer la anatomía o los usos de la energía caos eran los experimentos que realizaba con ayuda de Knuckles o Sonic.

—Fascinante —dijo Tails, sobándose la barbilla entretanto Shadow arqueaba ambas cejas.

—Cómo sea, no estamos para hablar sobre tu estado actual de salud —hizo Knuckles una mueca, terminándose el burrito.

—Me doy cuenta —respondió Shadow con recelo. Ambos se miraron con cierto enojo y fue entonces cuando Rouge sintió crecer una pared que comenzaba a dividir bandos.

—Shadow —lo llamó en un susurro, posándole una mano en el hombro, dando apoyo—, ponles atención. Esto de lo que hablarán es un poco más serio —él observó el semblante de la murciélago lleno de cansancio y preocupación. No mostró ninguna otra emoción o gesto, y concordó en escuchar atentamente lo siguiente a acontecer—: ocurrió algo en la mañana del tres de mayo.

Y de repente, Shadow sintió una opresión en la garganta. Su mente divagó, recordando qué había sido lo último que había hecho durante ese día. Por alguna razón, su instinto le decía que dejase de suponer cosas, y regresara a la situación que estaba viviendo en aquel instante.

—Eso fue hace un mes —alcanzó a decir en un susurro, con un tono tan tranquilo que al trío sólo provocó escalofríos. Él dejó que su mirada se posara nuevamente en ambos chicos. Knuckles suspiró también, dirigiéndose de igual forma a Tails.

—Exacto —dijo Rouge, cerrando los ojos—. Un mes completo, Shadow. Un mes desde que tú viajaste a la costa con Sonic y dormiste durante una semana en una camilla de hierbas...

—Lo recuerdas, ¿no? —esta vez, fue Knuckles quien se dirigió a él. Tanto la murciélago como el equidna esperaron a que el erizo dijese algo, pero nada salía.

 _Por supuesto que lo recuerdo_ , habría querido decirles, _con cada fibra de mi ser_.

Se quedó ido, con sólo el golpetear de los dedos de Tails en la madera de la mesa. Si sólo el tiempo pudiese dejar de avanzar, Shadow agradecería a cualquiera que lo dejase acomodar cada aspecto de su vida para recapitularla y saber qué ocurría en ella. Los recuerdos le pegaban tan duro que, por un breve momento de bloqueo, había eliminado tales momentos ocurridos en esa justa y maldita semana donde el caos había comenzado: la arena blanca en sus zapatos, la selva por un lado y el inmenso océano rodeándole por toda la orilla de la costa; días enteros sin comunicación alguna y al lado de la persona con la que menos se hubiese imaginado estar, el _inepto_ de Sonic, para terminar conociéndose un poco más, analizar lo mucho que tenían en común, de tener _ciertos_ acercamientos que habían dejado a Shadow torturarse días enteros y, lo peor, una pelea que aun con el pesar y la confusión, Shadow no quería volver a vivir.

Tails se dedicaba a observar cada uno de los movimientos de Shadow, paciente para explicar todo lo que tanto Rouge como Knuckles estaban a punto de contarle.

De igual forma, el erizo frunció el ceño. Algo estaba mal y lo presentía.

Y por supuesto, no le gustaba.

—No comprendo —soltó, dirigiéndose a cada uno de los integrantes posados en la mesa, como si en el iris de colores se encontrasen todas las respuestas. Se hacía una idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero no quería ser parte de ello… No de _nuevo_ —. No entiendo —fue sincero, y terminó por esperar lo peor.

¿Tenía que ver todo aquello con la conversación que había escuchado? Su consciencia se bloqueaba y, por mera crueldad de la razón, sus suposiciones volvían.

De todos los presentes, Shadow dirigió sus carmines ojos a Tails. El zorro se mordió un labio, ahogó un ligero carraspeó con el que relajó su cuerpo, tomó aire.

—Shadow, Sonic desapareció —finalmente fue él quien rompió el silencio.

La murciélago se quedó estática al escuchar salir la frase por segunda vez en lo que ahora era el día y aunque el equidna estaba igual a ella, la diferencia era el semblante impregnado en preocupación. Tails, por su parte, mostraba ojos llorosos e intentaba no sucumbir ante el ideal de largarse a echar un mar de lágrimas.

Definitivamente, algo estaba mal si Shadow consideraba el actuar de los tres, el hecho de que Prower y el Guardián seguían allí sentados en el comedor con él y Rouge y, para variar, que ninguno de los tres se dignaba a profundizar el tema.

—Él desaparece todo el tiempo —dijo Shadow monótonamente—, en especial cuando debe de hablar con Rose o alguien quiere pedirle algo —y frunció más el ceño, no esperando una refutación por parte de nadie—. Además, él siempre hace misiones en solitario o viaja por allí sin preocupaciones.

—Vaya, Shadow —le interrumpió Rouge, sonriendo con lentitud ante cierto y notorio detalle—, pareces conocerlo mejor que Tails y Knuckles —jugueteó, y los tres varones se miraron entre ellos, incómodos y sin saber bien qué decir—. El punto es que esto es diferente, cielo.

—No suelo concordar con la murciélago, pero tiene razón —continuó el tema el equidna, y supo Shadow que definitivamente algo estaba mal porque el Guardián no estaba pataleando ni peleando más con su compañera de trabajo—. Esta vez no podemos comunicarnos con él. Literalmente no sabemos dónde o con quién está… Desapareció hace un mes, por Chaos —gruñó al final.

—No se sabe nada de él desde el tres, el exacto día en que tú y él volvieron de su pequeño viaje —prosiguió la fémina. Shadow negó con su cabeza, intentando distraerse de cualquier escena que le llegase a la mente—. Dicen que lo han estado buscando todo este tiempo, pero no encuentran nada de rastro o pistas… Tails no ha dormido bien, se la ha pasado pegado a ese portátil —y señaló la laptop desgastada de metal del niño—, Knuckles ha dejado sola la Esmeralda Maestra porque lo está acompañando y los dos…

—No entremos en detalles, por favor —paró todo cuento el zorro. Tails decidió verlo con un toque de seriedad, y Shadow pudo jurar que en aquel momento el zorro, por primera vez en todo el poco tiempo que lo conocía, llamó su genuina atención—. Vinimos con ustedes, antes de poder ir con alguien más, porque sé que fuiste el último en ver a Sonic ese día… —y tanto Rouge como Knuckles se quedaron observando a Shadow, quien tensó la quijada pero se quedó estoico, escuchando cada palabra salir de los delgados labios del niño—. Él mismo me contó sobre su pelea, Shadow.

El aludido se cruzó de brazos. No iba a ceder ante la lástima de cualquiera, mucho menos si se trataba de algún conocido de aquel estúpido.

Pero meditó unos cuantos segundos antes de volver a hablar o decir algo. Tomó aire para tranquilizarse, y pronto entrecerró los ojos con cierto malestar.

—No sé de qué hablas —comentó, haciéndose el idiota. No diría nada ni soltaría la sopa si eso era lo que ellos querían que hiciese.

Además, ¿por qué razón habría de ayudarlos?

—No tienes por qué ocultárnoslo, lo sabemos todo —fue Knuckles quien se metió a la conversación, tronándose los nudillos, dispuesto a recurrir a la fuerza si era necesaria—. Sabemos lo que pasó en Emerald Coast, sabemos por qué discutieron y también sabemos que él vino hacia acá esa noche para disculparse, pero nunca regresó —le reprochó, apuntándolo con uno de sus guantes—. Sonic podrá ser testarudo y ocultar muy bien lo que le pasa, pero esa vez no pudo hacer mucho y lo sabes, no te hagas el imbécil con nosotros.

—De acuerdo, ya no estoy entendiendo nada —dijo Rouge al aire libre, recibiendo un bufido de Shadow—. ¿Qué está pasando? Ustedes dijeron que él sólo había desaparecido, nunca mencionaron que Shadow estaba involucrado o tenía la culpa —les dedicó una mirada furiosa, y Knuckles quiso golpearse así mismo el rostro por la exasperación.

—¡Era lo que trataba de explicarte desde que llegamos pero no dejas hablar! —y el equidna azotó una mano en la mesa, nuevamente— ¡Y no! ¡Nadie está diciendo que tiene la maldita culpa! ¡Sólo estamos diciendo que él fue una de las últimas personas que de seguro lo vio! —agregó, mostrando los fieros colmillos mientras Rouge se sobaba las sienes de la desesperación.

Ambos comenzaron a gritarse entretanto Shadow y Tails los observaban con hartazgo. Los dos terminaron ignorándolos, y volvieron al tópico. Tails le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa apenada al erizo, quien abrió sus ojos con cierto asombro.

—Eres lo único que tengo como referencia para saber a dónde fue a parar —murmuró Tails, recargando ambas manos en la laptop. La taza de café estaba fría y la comida igual, pero Shadow sólo veía el brillo en los ojos del niño que estaba a punto de llorar—. Cualquier cosa que sepas, me serviría mucho.

Si alguien le hubiese preguntado a Shadow qué era lo que pensaba realmente de todo aquello, él hubiese respondido que no le interesaba ayudar. No obtenía ningún beneficio, gastaría su tiempo en juegos simples y de seguro las cosas no eran tan graves a comparación de lo que pensaban Prower, el Guardián y su colega de trabajo. No era la primera vez que Sonic hacía algo como desaparecer por días, sin contactarse y sin dejar ningún rostro de dónde se hallaba o qué hacía, pero desde la última vez que había sido preso y secuestrado por el Doctor Eggman, hacía ya unos dos años durante su intento de Imperio, absolutamente todos los conocidos de Sonic solían echarle un ojo y andar atrás de él para tener un control y así no perderle la pista. Shadow recordaba haber escuchado alguna vez a Rose decir que aquello lo hacían para estar alerta de cualquier emergencia, y que era por el bien del erizo.

Pero él, aunque no conociese del todo a Sonic, sabía lo mucho que le frustraba y desesperaba que todos lo viesen como alguien frágil; como alguien que se pudiese romper en cualquier momento.

Le hubiese gustado decir que tener a Tails enfrente de él era divertido de ver, especialmente porque el chico tenía cierta esperanza en su palabra, pero una parte de él reflexionó lo suficiente y se tentó. Por primera vez en esa madrugada, titubeó de si en verdad lo que su consciencia le decía era lo correcto a hacer, y cuando obtuvo la fuerza de voluntad suficiente, pensó un poco sus palabras para encontrar la forma de poder explicar su punto.

Chistó la lengua, rodando los ojos.

No le gustaba ser así de compasivo.

—Sí, lo vi —terminó cediendo y obteniendo toda la atención del trío, que no perdía detalle alguno, pero más de un tranquilo Tails que esperaba paciente a cualquier cosa—. Vino al departamento esa noche y estuvo aquí un largo tiempo. Traía una esmeralda con él. Conversamos, él tomo unas cosas y luego se fue —aun con su estoicidad, se quedó expectante ante las curiosas miradas—. No me mencionó exactamente a dónde iría después, sólo me dijo que pasearía un rato y no lo volví a ver desde entonces —terminó de relatar, y tomó su propia taza para darle un buen sorbo.

—Shadow… —habló Rouge, volviendo a retomar su postura. Ella y Knuckles se le quedaron viendo con asombro— ¿A qué hora fue eso? Porque yo…

—Dormías —no dejó terminar a su compañera, sin quitar su roja mirada de Tails—. Fue a las doce.

—Pero Sonic salió de tu casa a las diez —se giró Knuckles a ver al zorro.

—Sí, y no creo que hallase tardado tanto si vino directamente hasta acá después de estar conmigo en el taller… —dijo Tails, asintiendo con lentitud entretanto su perdida mirada seguía recíproca en Shadow. Luego de haberlo analizado un poco, miró por unos segundos el suelo como si estuviese concentrado en algo— También recogió unas cosas… —habló en voz alta, volviendo hacia Shadow— ¿Puedo saber qué tipo de cosas?

—Un suéter y una manta que había dejado aquí hace tiempo.

—¿Se veían muy seguido? —preguntó ahora Knuckles, poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro del chico en son de apoyo—. Quiero la verdad, Shadow —agregó sin chistar, de forma seria y con la paciencia contada.

—No te tengo que estar diciendo o explicando algo que no te incumbe, Guardián —respondió de vuelta Shadow, arrastrando las palabras.

—Yo también quiero saber… ¿Desde cuándo lo hacen? ¿Y por qué a escondidas? —luego Rouge, acercándose a su colega para presionarlo y hacer que confesara sus actos— Además, yo estuve aquí toda la noche y, bueno, es cierto que no sentí ni un alma entrar —le reprochó, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Por eso te molestas? —la imitó Shadow, sonriéndole diminutamente— ¿Porque no lo escuchaste entrar o estar aquí?

—Es extraño, él suele ser muy ruidoso siempre —dijo ella, y le hizo una mueca mientras Shadow subía los hombros.

—Andaban de manitas calientes, de seguro —se burló Knuckles, haciendo reír a Rouge, dejando a Shadow hacer una mueca—. Por eso no hacían ruido.

—No —le negó él con la cabeza—. Sólo hablamos.

Mientras los tres discutían tal cosa, el zorro moría muy dentro de sí por comprender todo el contexto de la situación. Se mordía la lengua del exaspero, no pudiendo conectar bien los puntos del extraño patrón que su hermano, su mejor amigo, su _alma gemela_ había dejado a su paso desde que había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Todo en Tails quería llegar a obtener una explicación lógica, científica o lo que fuese del por qué Sonic no se hallaba por ningún lado, de la razón de su descuido, del por qué se había alejado luego de tanto tiempo haber estado con ellos.

No sabía realmente ya si se trataba de una desaparición, otro secuestro de rescate o una simple fuga. Tenía tanto miedo acumulado por no entender, por no saber.

Entre toda la conmoción, Tails se aclaró la garganta para llamar a los chicos sutilmente.

Con cierto pesar en él, suspiró.

—¿Nadie más sabe sobre esto? —preguntó al aire, tomando notas en la laptop.

Sus dedos teclearon con precisión; la vista cansada, la nariz irritada y el suprimir el llanto de hacía un momento no fueron suficientes para detenerlo de su investigación, y aunque se estuviese quebrando por dentro, continuó detallando.

—No —fue lo único que dijo Shadow, notando como los gestos de Tails cambiaban de la tranquilidad al reprimir sus ganas de llorar nuevamente.

—No tienes ninguna idea de adónde pudo haber ido, entonces —mencionó el zorro más como una aclaración para sí mismo que una pregunta, y Shadow le volvió a negar—. Oh.

Ninguno de los cuatro dijo algo más, así que un silencio predominó en la escena.

Lo último que hizo a Shadow suspirar fue el llanto de Tails, rodeado de pesadas lágrimas que le hicieron desahogarse frente a él.


End file.
